BF best friend, or boy friend?
by bones junkie4life
Summary: Booth and Brennan are finally going out. But will Brennan treat Booth like a best friend or a boyfriend? Find out! i know i am bad at summaries, sorry.
1. BF

this is probably a one-shot, i just kinda thought of the idea. i might expand it, but i dunno...

----------------

(Brennan's office)

"Okay, so, now you get to tell me how this happened!" Angela said, smiling.

"You mean now that you've squealed so loud I'm sure that people in China are deaf?" Booth asked smirking.

"That isn't physically possible. No human can register a high enough picth, or a lound enough sound to be able to make anyone in the next state deaf let alone across the world." Brennan argued.

Booth and Angela both rolled they're eyes. "Figure of speech, Bones, figure of speech." Booth told her.

"...oh..." Brennan said.

"So, I am waiting!" Angela said impatiently.

"I'll tell the story." Booth said.

"Why do you get to tell the story?" Brennan asked.

"Because I am the better story teller."

"I am the one with the Ph.D., which means-"

"which means that you will interrupt the story every five seconds to clairfy what is humanly possible or something. No, Bones. I wanna tell the story."

Brennan sighed. "Fine, but if you mess it up, I will finish it."

Booth grinned. "Deal. Okay, so it all started when we were working on that case a few weeks ago."

"You mean with the girl who was an AC/DC fan?" Angela interrupted.

"Yep. That's the one!" Booth smirked. "Now, we were questioning her for the first time, and we had to tell her that about Matt..."

"You mean the victim." Brennan said quietly.

Booth rolled his eyes. "No, I mean Matt, she seemed pretty depressed..."

(the dorm room of Samantha, that's the AC/DC fan, three weeks ago.)

"What do you mean he's dead?" Samantha said tearfully.

"He died earlier this week." Bones said, and Booth nudged her. "We are very sorry for your loss."

"You have no idea." Samantha sniffed, and hugged herself. "He was my best friend."

Booth looked at Bones, stunned at the similarity between Samantha and Matt and him and Bones. "Um, Could we ask you some questions?" Booth asked softly.

Samantha nodded, wiping her puffy eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

Booth nodded, and began the questioning. "You said Matt was your best friend-"

"Yeah. He was. I don't know what I am gonna do without him. You know the sad part?"

"What?" Brennan asked.

"I loved him. I loved Matt, but I was too afraid to risk our friendship for it. Now I will never have the chance. I missed out on true love." Booth just stared at her as she continued. "I mean, I just made the biggest mistake of your life. Have you ever been in love with your best friend?" She asked them both.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other uncomfortably. "Uh..." Booth began.

"Well, if you are, tell them now before it's too late. I lost everything..." Samantha said before she started crying again.

"Um, We're sorry for you loss. We have to go, but if you can think of anything else, don't hesitate to call." Booth said. "Come on, Bones." He pulled her away from the crime scene.

(back to Brennan's office)

"That's not true! You didn't drag me! I left willingly by myself Booth, it's not as if I wanted to sit and cry with her!"

"Fine Bones, whatever you say."

Angela smiled. As much she loved to watch them bicker, she had bigger fish to fry today. "It doesn't matter keep on telling the story!"

"Fine! Then I get to tell the next part!" Bones said indignantly.

"Fine. Go ahead." Booth said, smirking.

"So, we worked the case, and the comment that Samantha had said wasn't on my mind but it was on Booth's..."

"What?! You were the one that freaked out when I accidentally touched you that entire case!" Booth argued.

"No, you just startled me." Brennan said calmly. Booth rolled his eyes. "Anyways..." Brennan continued, glaring playfully at Booth.

(Brennan's office two weeks ago.)

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"Obviously, I am working Booth. Just because you have such a lax working ethic doesn't mean everyone else does."

"Ouch, Bones. If I didn't pity you for saying that comment, I would be offended."

"Why do you pity me Booth?"

"You need to learn to take chances."

"I do!"

Booth rolled his eyes in the typical alhpa-male fashion.

(Brennan's office present day)

"Hey! No offending me in the story!" Booth said.

"I wasn't, I was just pointing out an observation." Brennan replied

"Your biased observation Bones!"

Brennan shook her head. "My observations aren't biased, Booth. I am a scientist."

"Okay, whatever you say."

(Brennan's office, two weeks ago)

Booth rolled his eyes. "Not chances at work, Bones, chances in your social life."

"Like what?"

Booth smiled. "You'll figure it out. You're very intelligent, and very rational..." And with that he left her office.

(Brennan's office, present day.)

"Bones, you know I would never say your rationality is a good thing."

"But it is!" Brennan practially whined.

"GUYS!" Angela shouted. Booth and Brennan turned to look at her. "No Bickering! Just Tell The Story!"

"Fine, but I'm finishing it." Booth said.

(Booth's office, last week)

Brennan walked out of her office and promptly ran into Booth.

"Booth! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Bones, I had to see you."

Brennan's face looked anxious. "Is everything okay?"

Booth grinned warmly. "Everything is perfect, want to go grab some lunch?"

Brennan shrugged, "Sure." They went to the diner, and once they both had finished lunch, Booth ended the small talk and looked into Brennan's eyes.

"Bones, I've been thinking about what Samantha said."

"That AC/DC is better than Pink Floyd? I think they sound the same." Brennan said soberly.

"What? No Bones! Not about the music. And Pink Floyd and AC/DC sound completely different!"

"So says the man who doesn't listen to ethnic music, where real differences are shown. Both bands fit into the category of-"

"Let's stop disrespecting two of the greatest rock bands in the world and let me finish." Booth said, smirking. He didn't know how she made him happy when she drove him crazy, she just did. She was just too cute.

(Brennan's office)

"Booth, do you really think I'm cute when I annoy you?" Brennan asked.

"Sometimes."

"But I am not cute Booth, I am a grown woman, and grown women are not cute."

"I beg to differ sweetie." Angela chipped in. "I love to be cute. And Jack loves when I am cute...it's fun. You should try it sometime."

"Just finish the story." Brennan said angrily.

(The diner, last week)

"Okay, Booth, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking about when Samantha said to always tell your friend if you love them, because it's not worth the wait."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Brennan admitted, and blushed.

"Uh...really?" Booth asked, taken aback.

"Yes, Booth."

"Okay, then Bones, let me say it."

"Why do you have to be such a typical alpha-male! Why can't I say it?"

"Because your the girl Bones..."

"I am a woman."

"You are a female Bones, a chick, if you will. Now let it go."

"But I want-"

"Bones, I love you."

Brennan smirked. "I love you too."

Booth smirked. "And I got to say it before you did."

"That's because you decieved me!"

"I played you." Booth said laughing.

(Brennan's office)

Angela crossed her arms. "So you two have been going out for a week, and I only find out today when I catch you two making out in Bren's office?"

Booth smiled. "oops."

--------------

the end: ) did you like? should i expand? I think...i dunno. whatever, it's up to you guys!


	2. onemonth anniversary

okay guys! i hope you guys loved reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! oh, it's short, but it sets up the next LONG chapter.

oh, yeah. i forgot a disclaimer. To: Fox and Hart Hanson-

i know that i don't own bones. or any other character. but just to let you know, i would love them to get together because of a case, you know the whole best friends line. : ) i think it would be cute. but not at least until season 4 or 5. and if you do manage to write it that way, you GOTTA give mecredit for the idea man. that would be awesome.

thanks, Mal.

----------------

(three weeks later)

Brennan sat at her desk typing up a report. Angela sneakily entered the room, smirking. "Hey Bren, do you know what day it is?"

Brennan stiffened. She knew what was coming, and decided to play dumb. "Um, September 25th?"

Angela's grinned lessened. "Well...yes, but it is alo your one-month anniversary!"

Brennan sighed. "I know."

Angela's smiled grew again. "So...do you know what Booth's plans are yet?"

"You know Angela, I know that this can be considered an important day, but I have known Booth for so long, that I don't really consider this special-"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're just upset because he hasn't called you yet, has he?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, not once all day."

"Well, he's Booth. I know he has to be planning something. And I see him coming right now! If he doesn't say anything about it in the first few minutes, I give you permission to be the man in the relationship."

"But I usually am the man in the relationship anyways, without your consent."

Angela shrugged. "I know, but I feel better about it if you have it." She winked and left. Brennan sighed, and tried to continue working.

"Hey Bones...whatchya writing, your book?" Booth asked from the doorway.

"No I am just finishing a report." Brennan answered. Booth didn't reply to her comment, and when Brennan looked up from her computer screen, she saw Booth looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, you are just writing a report." Booth said while walking toward her couch.

"Booth!"

"Yes?" He asked grinning innocently from her couch.

"Of course I was typing a report! Did you think I was lying to you?" Brennan asked sharply.

"Well, no, but I do know that you are hiding your new book from me. Why won't you let me read your book before it comes out?" Booth asked, his face turning serious.

"I have my reasons."

"That's okay," Booth responded smoothly, with a hint of a grin. "Don't tell me. I know why anyways."

"Really? Why don't I let you read it then Booth?" Brennan asked smugly.

"Because you base your sex scenes off of you and me." Booth said calmly, bursting into a smirk. Brennan opened her mouth as if to say something, but couldn't think of anything. In that moment of hesitation, Booth laughed. "Ha!" Booth shouted. "Look at that! I was right! Looks like I won the argument."

"What?" Brennan said furiously. "Just because I hesitated does not mean you 'won' the conversation! As a matter of fact, I think you lost when you brought the idea of romance into the equation, because romance in arguments always spells trouble." Brennan finished truimphantly.

"That's great Bones, lie to yourself all you want. I came over here to tell you that it is our one-month anniversary. I don't really care what you think about it," Booth grinned at Brennan's glare. "but I care about it. I have an evening planned. I want you to dress nice."

"How nice?" Brennan challenged.

"Vegas nice." Booth said.

"Okay, I can do that..." Brennan said softly.

"Oh, but not the red or black dress that you actually wore in Vegas, wear something new."

"What's wrong with them?" Brennan asked, puzzled.

Booth grinned. "Nothing. I just promised Angela that I would get you to go shopping with her."

Brennan stared at Booth in shock. "Booth, what did you do?"

Angela burst in. "He just did you the biggest favor one human being could do for another. Come on Brennan."

Brennan turned to Angela. "Did you know about this before you came into my office?"

Angela smirked. "oops,"

"Oh no!" Brennan objected. "You can't turn that phrase against me!"

"Have fun Bones..." Booth said as Angela dragged a protesting Brennan out of the door, and chuckled as he saw Brennan muttering under her breath. He looked down at his watch. "Six o'clock, not bad." He said to himself, as he walked out of the Jeffersonian, whistling.

-------------------

so what did you guys think? R&R please: )


	3. getting ready

YAY! I FINALLY CAME UP WITH SOMETHING!!!!!!!

----------------

"Oh sweetie, I'm so excited! So what do you want? Casual, sophisticated, sweet, sexy? Oh I know what I want already!" Angela grinned, already attacking the racks.

"I _want_ to go back to the lab."

"It's six o'clock." Angela stated.

"Exactly!" Brennan argued. "Do you know how much time I'm wasting?"

Angela's head popped out of the rack. "Shopping for sexy clothes to wear for sexy men is _never_ a wast of time." She said seriously. "Come on, I found an amazing dress!"

Brennan rolled her eyes, and followed her into the dressing room area. "Angela..." She called.

"Right here sweetie!" Replied a mountain of clothes, and Brennan assumed she must be somewhere under there. "I picked out a few outfits."

"More like a store's worth..." Brennan muttered.

"I'll wait here. And I want to see every outfit!"

----------------------

Brennan stared at her final choice and smiled. Angela did have good taste. She wore a simple form-fitting black dress that went just below the knees. It was slightly low cut, with off the shoulder sleeves and a black lace criss-cross pattern from just below her chest to the middle of her stomach. Sexy and sophisticated, exactly her style. Angela knocked on the door. "Hey Bren? Are you done? Because we still have to fix your hair, and make-up and accessories. I am thinking of a soft up-sweep for your hair. Then for make-up..."

Brennan walked out of the room. "Continue." Brennan said wearily.

Angela grinned. "So make-up. Dewey cheeks...red lips...shimmery eyes?"

Brennan nodded. "I agree. Pearl earrings too?"

"And a necklace and bracelet! oh and a black clutch and black pumps too."

Brennan grinned. Angela smiled. "Take off the dress and then we can pay and get out of here." Brennan walked back into the room and sighed. She had forgotten how much she loved working.

------------------

Booth entered his apartment and grinned. He knew that Brennan would kill him for making her go shopping with Angela, but it was worth it. It would get her mind out of the lab, and Angela would make sure she was ready. Plus Angela had been dying to know what they were doing for their anniversary, and he hoped that by giving her this task, she would back off a little.

He took a quick shower to get the work feeling off. As he walked into his room he saw the suit and smiled. It was his favorite suit, perfectly black. He pulled out a crisp white shirt, and his favorite funky red tie. He grabbed his striped socks, his "cocky" belt buckle, and left his apartment. He hoped Angela had finished on time.

----------------

"There, all done!" Angela said grinning.

"I could have prepared myself you know." Brennan said, half annoyed, half amused.

"But then I would've missed out on all the fun." Angela said smirking. "Oh wait here, I have a call." Angela turned around, and suddenly turned to face Brennan again. "Hey Bren, Booth said he would pick you up here, but I have to go."

Brennan smirked. "Is that Hodgins on the phone?"

Angela smirked back. "Getting better at reading people, huh?"

Brennan shrugged. Angela waved as she walked out of the door. Brennan sighed, and picked up the place: putting her make-up and jewelry back in her room, and throwing away the empty bottles of water. Once she was done, she sat down on her sofa. She was fidgety, and restless. She hoped Booth would get there soon. Formal dates like this made her nervous.

----------------

Booth straightened his tie and looked at his hair. _...Perfect..._he smiled his signature charm smile and knocked on her door. He waited patiently for her to answer. About ten seconds later, she opened the door, and his mouth went dry. "You-you look beautiful Bones."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks. You look very attractive yourself."

This statement brought Booth back to his senses. "I am always very attractive, so it's more of a fact than a compliment." He winked and grinned.

Brennan smirked. "Lying is bad, Booth."

Booth shrugged in mock seriousness. "I know. Good thing I really am very attractive, huh?"

Brennan sighed. "Waht a typical-"

"alpha-male. Yes thank you for the update." Booth rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Where are we going?"

Booth smirked. "It's a surprise."

Brennan scowled. " I hate surprises."

Booth winked. "I know."

------------------

wooohoo! finally r&r please!


	4. the magical evening

hey guys, do you know how close we are to the new season? CUZ I DO! PARTY!!!!!!! i wanna have a bones party at my house: ) too bad my friends are so lame and don't like it. LoL! (not including my bones buddies...obviously! ; D )

-----------------------

"So how was your day Bones?" Booth asked as they drove.

"Apart from shopping with Angela..." Brennan said sharply. Booth blushed. Brennan smirked. "it was fine. I found an interesting anomaly in a set of two hundred year old bones."

"Really? Was the anomaly the fact that you were examining them?" Booth smirked.

"No! They were-"

"Just teasing Bones."

"Fine. How was your day?" Brennan asked, still slightly agitated.

"Oh the usual, paperwork and pie." Booth winked.

Brennan rolled here eyes. "Where did you say we were going again?"

Booth smirked. "I didn't."

Brennan pouted slightly. "Oh."

Booth winked. "What's wrong Bones, don't like the fact that you're not in control?"

Brennan rolled her eyes again. "Just drive."

---------------

Booth smirked. He had completely confused Brennan by driving around in circles for fifteen minutes. If he hadn't planned it carefully, he would probably be lost right now. "Booth, how far is it?" Brennan asked impatiently.

"Just a little longer...here we are!" Booth grinned.

"Booth this isn't a restaurant." Brennan said flatly.

"You're right Bones, it isn't a restaurant, it's a park. See? I knew you were a squint!" He winked and walked out of the car. Brennan followed him. He took her hand and smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Why would I do that?" Brennan asked, amused.

"Because it's the rules."

"What if I don't follow the rules?"

"When have you not?" Booth asked, smirking.

"Well, when those bits of bone showed up on the golf course..."

Booth sighed. He couldn't believe she could annoy him in such a romantic setting. "Fine. If you don't you won't get an A."

Brennan sighed. "You win." She closed her eyes.

"Stay here." Booth whispered softly into her ear before sensually kissing her neck. Brennan leaned into him, and Booth grinned, pulling away. "Stay here, and keep your eyes close." He said softly before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Booth immediately rushed toward a car parked on the other side of the park. He smiled when he saw Angela, Hodgins and Sid. "Hey guys, thanks for getting me the food."

Angela smiled. "No problem, give Brennan a hug from me and a kiss from you." She winked, and left with the two guys. Booth laughed silently to himself before walking back across the park. He pulled out the blanket and spread it out over the cool damp grass. Then he pulled out the candles and lit them, placing them strategically so as to illuminate the entirety of the blanket while still leaving a romantic ambiance. Then he smiled and walked over to Brennan. "Okay.." He whispered and took her hands in his. "you can open your eyes..."

---------------------

Brennan bit her lip as soon as she felt Booth move away from her. After a while she realized he was gone. She sat and thought about what just happened. She loved being with Booth, but she was afraid everytime they kissed that something bad was going to happen. She wanted to talk to Booth about this but she didn't know how. She had already talked to Angela about it. Angela said that she was just going through a normal reaction to past relationships. Which sounded like a bunch of psychological lies to her. But she still had to admit that Booth brought out something in her that no one else could. He made her feel seductive, beautiful and sensual. That scared her more than anything. She felt Booth's hands in her, and she opened her eyes.

"Booth...wow. This is beautiful..." She said softly.

Booth nodded, looking into her eyes. "It is."

Brennan smiled and walked toward the blanket. Booth instantly helped her sit down and began to serve her food. "Booth, I can do that myself." Brennan said.

Booth smiled. "But I want to. And we are doing this meal _my _way. That means I open your doors, give you my coat and let me serve you dinner."

Brennan smiled. "Yessir."

Booth winked. "Glad we got that straight."

Brennan laughed, and then took the plate of food Booth gave to her. "Wow...thai food...and-"

"Mac n Cheese!" Booth said triumphantly. "I found your recipie and tried to make it myself. What do you think?"

Brennan smiled, and tasted the food. "It's delicious Booth."

Booth smiled. "Heh. Something else I'm good at."

"What are you good at?" Brennan asked mockingly.

Booth winked and sat right next to her, staring into her eyes. "Wooing a woman."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "That won't work on me Booth-" But her sentence was interrupted as he abruptly pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. Brennan forgot everything, only Booth and this kiss existed. Suddenly Booth pulled away.

He smiled softly and stroked her hair. Brennan sighed. "That worked, didn't it?" He asked deeply, his smile turning into his boyish smirk.

Brennan nodded, still breathless. "Uh-yeah..."

Booth laughed. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Brennan smiled. "Okay."

--------------------

Brennan put down her plate, and Booth smiled. "That was delicious Booth."

Booth nodded. "I agree, I'm stuffed."

Brennan frowned slightly. "No dessert?"

"You want dessert?" Booth asked.

"Well yeah..."

"Because you know, you ate so much off of my plate that I didn't think you could eat anymore." Booth said.

"I did not!" Brennan said.

"Oh really?" Booth asked, amused.

"Well-fine...maybe I did."

Booth laughed. "You want dessert?"

"Yes please." Brennan winked.

Booth smiled. "Here I am!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I don't know if you are something I can sink my teeth into."

Booth smiled. "Trust me you can. But you can practice on this.." He pulled out a warm fudge brownie.

Brennan smiled. "Will do."

-------------------------

Brennan and Booth had quickly devoured the brownie, and Booth sighed. Brennan lied down on the blanket. Booth smiled and took off his coat. "Here, it's kinda cold..." He placed the coat gently around her, like a blanket. Brennan was so tired that she didn't even complain she relaxed into the jacket, taking in his enchanting scent. She looked up at the stars. Booth smiled and moved closer to her.

Brenann nestled her head on his shoulder "Happy one month anniversary Booth..." She whispered.

"You too Bones.."

They stayed like that, silently staring at the stars until Brennan fell asleep.

----------------------

omg! where will Brennan end up? Since she is asleep? oooo...lol i totally know whats gonna happen...lol but you gotta wait! haha! lol i think i just became slightly evil. LoL im hyper, and hungry so peace out peeps. r&r. please.


	5. Brennan's revenge

hey guys! i call this brennan's revenge for a reason. i promise.. haha! please sit back and enjoy!!! (by the way, wasnt the first ep of the 3rd season AMAZING?????)...(those capital letters were not shouting, they were for emphasis) this is reallly REALLLLY whats the word...explicit? well i think. not mature i dont think but like teen plus..so yeah be warned..

---------------------

When Brennan woke up, the first thing she noticed, even before she opened her eyes, was a pressure on her stomach. She opened one eye lazily. She saw that she was in a bed, but no her own. Then she opened the other eye, and tried to gauge her surroundings. She saw Booth asleep next to her, with his arm wrapped around her. She nervously glanced down, and relaxed when she saw that she was still wearing last night's clothes. She gently slid out of Booth's grasp. He began to stir, and she quickly placed a pillow under his arm. When he was once again still, she opened his closet. She pulled out a pair of pajama pants, and a t-shirt. Then she tiptoed to his bathroom. She wondered whether she should leave, but she didn't really want to. Then she came up with a brilliant idea. Luckily Angela had packed some "mood" music.

----------------------

Booth woke up to the sound of a shower. He saw Brennan was no longer in the bed, and he assumed she must be taking a shower. He tried to wait until she was done, but he really had to pee. He walked into the bathroom. "Hey Bones, I gotta use the toilet. That okay?"

Brennan didn't answer, so Booth decided she must be okay with it. When he flushed, he waited for Brennan to start, but one again he heard nothing. Booth growled. "Brennan, are you wasting my water?"

Suddenly he heard a song he had never heard before. Then Brennan pulled the shower curtain back. She stood in her bra and panties, dripping from the shower. She smiled and began slowly swaying her hips to the song, and began to sing along.

"Come on Closer...I wanna show you...What I'd like to do..." She stepped seductively toward him, the steam hugging her curves. His mouth went dry. "You sit back now..." She pushed him against the wall. "Just relax now, I'll take care of you..."

Booth stepped toward her, attempting to kiss her, but Brennan shook her head and pulled him into the spray of the shower. She took off his shirt, and pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Hot temptations...Sweet sensations...Infiltrating through..." She whispered in his ear, and then kissed his neck.

"Sweet sensations...Hot temptations...Coming over you..." She pulled him under the shower head with her. She kissed him deeply. He moved closer to her, but she pushed him away.

"Gonna take it slow babe..." She pushed him against the shower wall. "Do it my way..." She moved her hands up and down his chest. "Keep your eyes on me..." She pulled his face up to hers, and grinned at him. Booth moaned and moved to her but she pushed him away again. Booth couldn't take this much longer.

"Your reaction..." She pushed her body taught against his. He gasped. "To my action..." She winked at him. "Is what I want to see..." She pulled away again, and Booth bit his lip.

"Bones..." He said horsely, and moved toward her. He kissed her and pulled her toward him with so much force that Brennan couldn't squirm out.

Brennan finally pulled away, and smiled at him. "Who can woo people now?" She winked, and turned off the shower. Booth sat breathless in the shower. Brennan laughed and threw him a towel. "Come on Booth." She said sweetly. "I'm starving."

---------------------------------

HAHA! Go Bren! haha! btw i dont own Jem's come on closer, but it is a hott song...r&r please!


	6. double meanings

woot. go team. go baseball. GO AWAY FROM FOX ON BONES NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yeah thats all i gotta say about THAT...baseball messing up the bones eps so they dont coincide with the correct days in accordance with the HALLOWEEN ep. yeah. what is that? ugh.

----------------------

Brennan sat calmly on the couch, eating Ho-Hos. Booth walked in, smirking. He caught Brennan's eye. "You know Bones, I would say you are what you eat, but that would be too obvious of a shot."

Brennan smiled. "Say what you will Booth. I won that round."

Booth sat down next to her. "Give me a ho."

"Ho-Ho Booth. It has two hos"

Booth grinned. "Double the pleasure double the fun."

Brennan sighed. "You are so immature."

Booth smiled. "What can I say Bones? I must be influenced by an outside force."

"Like what?"

Booth smirked. "If I told you, you would take it away."

Brennan smirked. "It's a material object?"

"Maybe, I'm not telling."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Fine. Eat your Ho-Ho."

Booth grinned. "I never forget my Hos."

Brennan sighed, deciding to ignore his lewd comments for the time being.

----------------------

Angela sighed as she sat up in bed. She heard Hodgins taking a shower in the bathroom. She smiled, and pressed the soft sheets to her cheek. Last night had been a wonderful night. After shopping and preparing Brennan, Hodgins had surpirsed her with a 'good job on fooling Dr. Brennan into shopping with you' date. The night ended really well, as was evident by the tie hanging on the door knob. Angela grinned. Her life right now could not be much better. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Angela! Thank god you answered."

"Who is this?"

"Someone you said you would never forget. I miss you"

"What?" Angela asked nervously.

"I miss you a lot."

"Who is this?" Angela was nervous. The person was using a voice modifier.

"I haven't seen you in twenty minutes."

Angela glanced around the room. "Are you stalking me?"

Hodgins opened the bathroom door, cell phone in hand. "I would definitely say yes."

Angela threw the pillow at him, and he ducked, sending the pillow into the shower. They both laughed. "Who is going to pick that up?" Angela asked flirtingly.

Hodgins grinned. "Two heads are better than one."

Angela smiled. "And three are better than two."

-----------------------------

Booth knocked on the bedroom door. "Hey Bones. You done yet? Cause I have to pick up Parker soon."

Brennan came out in a knee-length skirt, an form-fitting blouse, and the high heels from last night. "Yes, I am ready."

Booth smirked. "Where did you get that from?"

Brennan shrugged. "I am a female, I can hide many things in mysterious places."

Booth smiled. "You know, that changed you from a Mary Poppins vibe to a Jessica Alba vibe."

Brennan grinned. "I know who they are."

Booth nodded. "You better, I told you last week."

Brennan laughed. "Yes, because I hang on your every word."

Booth shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "A lot of things sound good to you."

Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, but you sound the best."

Brennan laughed. "Me? What do I sound like."

Booth smiled. "Wanna guess? We could play charades. I'll give you a hint, it's about you."

Brennan grinned. "Okay, you are on."

Booth smirked, and pretended to examine something.

"I sound like a...squint?" Brennan asked tentatively.

Booth nodded, "that's the first of three parts."

"Booth! You don't talk in charades."

"Yeah, and you also don't tell people what they are convicted of before you arrest them!"

"Yeah, well if your tick-tock team had gotten there sooner-"

"They aren't the tick-tock team! They are tac-team." Booth said angrily.

"Whatever, maybe if I got three of them in a row, I would win!"

"Are you seriously talking about tic-tac-toe?"

"Yes! What are you talking about?"

"The next clue." Booth grinned, and gestured someone trying on a dress.

"Dress...clothes...girl...woman!" Brennan shouted.

Booth nodded. Then he gestured picking flowers.

"Flowers, pretty, beautiful?" Brennan finished.

Booth smiled. "You sound like a beautiful, woman squint."

Brennan smiled. "And you hated me boiling you down to scientific possibilities, but you just-"

Booth grinned. "Bones, stop there, or I will bring up the Ho-Hos."

Brennan shrugged. "Snow-balls are better."

Booth laughed. "Why? The cocnut topping?"

Brennan nodded. "Duh."

-------------------------

hehee. hope you like it. please r&r. I dont own snowballs or hohos. : )


End file.
